


A Stormy, Winter Passion

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty reads Harlequin, Rogue decorates the Christmas tree, and Bobby finds the answers to his heart's desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stormy, Winter Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: A few years after X 2  
> Note: Part of the SAC-2004

Rogue looked at the nine-foot Christmas tree with evaluating eyes. There was something that was missing. "We got lights, we got balls, we got ornaments, and we got bows. So what's wrong with this?"

"It's good," Logan grunted before turning to the game again.

Scott raised his eyes from the TV. "Looks too red to me," he deadpanned.

"Ah, ah, Scott. Your help is invaluable," Rogue answered.

"Don't laugh. He made his one joke for the decade," Bobby said from his seat on the couch.

From the other end of the couch, Kitty came out from behind her book. She popped her gum and looked critically at the tree. "You're missing the snowflakes." She poked Bobby with her foot. "Go do your thing, Iceman."

"I don't freeze trees," Bobby said annoyed.

"Nah, we don't want it frozen. It needs some frost, some white here and there," Kitty said, and then went back to her book.

Rogue puffed. "I don't understand; no one cares about this tree. I'd expect it from...from these..." She waved toward the three men present. "These emotionally impaired men. But you? Whatcha reading that so important that you can't help me?"

With an annoyed look, Kitty raised her book.

"A Harlequin book?" Rogue asked, confused and queasy at the idea of reading one of those books.

Kitty rolled her eyes "No, not Harlequin. A Stormy, Winter Passion by Jenny Loving."

Bobby groaned. "Oh God, the title, the name! Kill me now and spare me the details."

Kitty sat up, crossing her legs in a Buddha position. "I'll let you know that she's very good, and this book is better than the others. The heroine, Joan, has been in love with her best friend, Robert, for years, but she's never had the courage to tell him. So he starts dating someone else, and she doesn't know what to do to get him back. Sorry, I can't tell you how it ends, because I haven't read it yet."

"I think I'll die from not knowing." Bobby jumped up, standing on the couch, and hit his chest with a hand. "Joan and Robert, how can they find their way to each other's arms?"

"Men, all idiots," Kitty murmured under her breath. "Listen to this." She flipped through the pages, and when she found the piece for which she was looking, she began to read. _"She could never find someone like Robert. She just knew it. Joan thought back to the many moments they spent together. Her mind went back to a long forgotten Christmas."'_.

"If it's forgotten, how can she remember?" Rogue asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Oh shush, it's called poetic license," Kitty replied.

"Sounds like poetic crap to me," Bobby said with a grin.

"Shut up and learn what true romance is." Kitty's eyes scanned the paragraph until she found the place where she had left off. _"It was warm that year, and it only added to the depression that Joan was feeling away from her family. She never expected Robert to show up at her new apartment on Christmas Eve, surprising her._

_"Robert!" She exclaimed, happy beyond words. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"_

_"Hello, Joan." Robert kissed her cheek. "You didn't think I would let you spend your first Christmas away from home all alone," he told her with a smile._

_They spent the day getting ready, but what happened that night would be forever imprinted in her memory._ "

"I thought she had forgotten," Scott said, barely containing his laughter. "God, this woman needs to take a few English classes."

"Well, she's making money with her books, while you're teaching English to teenagers who learn Shakespeare from the movies. So there." Kitty blew him a raspberry. "Where was I? Oh yes, the best part.

 _"After dinner, Robert covered her eyes and led her to the living room. They stood in front of the tree, when he uncovered her eyes. Snowflakes were falling over the tree, resting on the pine needles. It reminded her of home. She didn't know how he'd done it, but she could cry from happiness._ "

When she raised her eyes, she saw Bobby looking at her with a strange expression. "What is it, Bobby? Are you okay?"

Bobby nodded slowly. "What else happens to them?"

Kitty grinned. "I told ya you'd like it. Let's see." She flipped through the book again. "All right, this is another memory. They are still in school. The kids make fun of Joan because she's poor and doesn't have the money to dress like everyone else. So Robert sneaks into her room. He lies down next to her and whispers in her ear, _'don't listen to them. I like you the way you are'_."

Bobby stopped listening, his mind replaying that same memory, him on John's bed, a hand on John's shoulder, afraid that any contact or any show of sympathy could drive John away. "They didn't mean it and even if they did, they are the idiots. Don't listen to them. I like you the way you are." The scene faded and they were in their room, a small Christmas tree on their table.

"I miss home sometimes, even if my father is a jerk," John had said.

"You're home, here, with me." Bobby had stood behind John, concentrating on his power and let the snowflakes fall over the tree. He watched as John began to smile, until he was grinning.

"Our own white Christmas." John nodded slowly, before turning and putting his wrists on Bobby's shoulder. "Thanks. Being home is even better than being at my parents'."

Bobby woke up from his reverie and grabbed the book from Kitty's hands. "Thanks. I'll give it back to you," he said before leaving the room, unaware of the strange looks directed toward him.

~*~*~*~

Bobby spent the next hour or so reading the book. Too many of Joan's memories had happened to him and John to be simple causality. The names were additional confirmation of what he already knew. Joan and Robert, John and Bobby.

He turned and sighed and paced. What to do with the information he had? Did John write that? Yes, he told himself. No one else knew about those personal moments. But why? Were John's feeling for Bobby similar to Joan's? If so, what would it mean for a friendship that had been destroyed when John had followed Magneto?

Too many questions and too few answers. Bobby didn't like that; it was time to do something. He powered his laptop and quickly searched for the writer's contact information. Nothing was listed. Next was the publishing company. After a few phone calls, some hang ups, and several automatic menus, he finally got to speak with Loving's editor.

"Mr. Drake, I'm glad that you enjoyed Ms. Loving's book, however that doesn't mean that you can visit her," she pointed out with the calm of a woman used to hearing strange requests.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm aware of that, but we were friends and we lost contact. I really need her address, Ms. Rosenberg."

Bobby could hear the incredulity masked behind a very polite corporate voice. "If that's the case, you can leave me your number and I'll give Ms. Loving the message."

Oh yeah, that would go well. Bobby could just imagine John seeing the message, opening his zippo and setting it on fire. "Ms. Rosenberg, you listen to me. I know Johnny. I know him long enough to remember when he broke his arm just like Joan did. I remember him fighting the tears when he felt the pain. I remember watching him, on his birthday, open the CD he so wanted, but that he couldn't afford. I bought him that CD, Ms. Rosenberg, me, Bobby, his best friend. I remember everything that happened in that damn book, because it happened to us. Please, just please, give me his address."

There was a long pause. "Ms. Rosenberg? Ms. Rosenberg, are you there?" There was nothing but silence and Bobby was ready to hang up, when he heard her speak again.

"Robert left Joan for another person. Why would she want to see him now?"

"Because that was long ago. I need to talk to him, please..." he ended in a whisper.

She sighed. "All right, Mr. Drake, but you listen to me. John is such a cocky kid that I'd like to slap him at times, but if you hurt him again, you'll deal with me."

Bobby smiled. "Don't worry, ma'am. I have no intention of hurting him."

"Okay, get a pen and paper and I'll give you the address."

~*~*~*~

It took him hours to decide what to wear. He wanted to look nice, but not too pompous. He wanted to make a good impression, but didn't want John to think he was the same preppy kid he had left years ago. He finally settled on blue pants, long sleeved black pullover and a leather jacket that he didn't really need, but that made him look cool (or so Kitty had said) before getting into his car and driving to Long Island.

When he arrived there, Bobby checked the address again before getting out of his parked car. The house was nestled between two other identical buildings. Its siding was beige with a white roof and white picket fence. Bushes of flowers lay geometrically in the yard. The grass was neatly trimmed. It was nothing like Bobby had imagined.

He summed his courage and reached the door. His fingers reached for the doorbell a few times, but he stopped. He took a calming breath and finally rang the bell.

The door swung and John stood there, hand resting on the frame. He was wearing simple jeans and a sweater. His hair was mussed and he had ink smudges in his face. He looked Bobby up and down for a few moments. "What do you want?" he asked challengingly.

"I was looking for Ms. Loving," Bobby said with a calm he didn't feel.

"You read the book?" John asked with the same tone.

"I've read the book." Bobby looked past John's frame and into the house. "Are you going to let me in?"

"I wasn't planning on it, no, but knowing you, you'll pester me until I do." Leaving the door open, John walked into his living room.

Bobby closed the door, and followed timidly. A small Christmas, tree similar to the one in their room, stood on a table, a laptop sat open on the coffee table, and sheets of paper were spread around the room, covering most sitting surfaces, except for one seat right in the middle of the couch and in front of the laptop (undoubtedly, John's seat). "May I?" Bobby asked, pointing to an armchair.

John shrugged. "Could I stop you?" He sat in 'his' seat and closed the laptop. He looked at the papers around him like he was seeing them for the first time. "I still like to write on paper and then I type them."

"Is it easier to write?" Bobby asked, mostly because he wasn't sure what to say.

John shook his head. "Nah." The unmistakable click from his zippo echoed in the room. "They are much easier to burn than the laptop if the story sucks."

Bobby laughed. "Okay, not exactly what I was expecting, but it's typical of you."

John stared, his eyes haunted by memories. "You don't know what's typical for me, not anymore." He continued to play with his zippo, something he hadn't done in ages, but then he rarely got this nervous anymore. "Why are you here, Bobby?"

"I...I'm not sure." Bobby looked down at his hands. "I guess I wanted to know-" He raised his blue eyes. He needed to see John's reaction when he asked. They might not be close any longer, but he would still know what John thought. He was certain of that. "I wanted to know if you really felt like that... like Joan."

"Why does it matter?" John leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was long ago, Bobby."

"It matters; it matters to me. I lost my best friend, and I didn't even know why. Now I find out that I'm the reason you're under Magneto's clutches."

John snorted and looked around. "Do you see him? Cause I don't."

"I know you've been helping him. Just because I'm not on a mission it doesn't mean that I don't hear about it." He could still remember when Logan had reported Pyro's presence, and the only thing Bobby had worried about was whether John was all right, but when he looked at John, he didn't see any guilt there.

"I'll admit that on occasion he calls and asks for a favor. If I'm bored enough, I'll help him." John leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Don't delude yourself, Bobby. You might have been the spark to light the fire, so to speak, but there were other factors."

"But it's my fault, and I had no clue," Bobby said obstinately.

"Oh Jesus, Bobby." John got up, and began pacing. "It was years ago, and even if you had known, things wouldn't have changed. You obviously had a thing for Miss Belle of the Ball."

"You don't know what would have happened, if you had told me," Bobby shot back. "Do you know that we split up within a week of your departure? She told me that I wasn't being honest with myself, that I didn't really want her. Don't you see?" Bobby got up, and walked up to John until his friend was cornered between the wall and Bobby's body. "She knew, Johnny. I might have not been aware of it, but she knew that I wanted you."

John rolled his eyes. "Do you expect me to believe that you've spent the past four years pinning after me?

"God, no." Bobby didn't hide the amusement in his voice. "You know me. I'm a little thick when it comes to emotional stuff. I doubt I'd have realized it if it weren't for the book. Not that there haven't been signs. I have had my share of girlfriends. Each relationship went from bad to spectacularly horrible.

"When I read the book... I started thinking... no jokes about that," Bobby warned his friend, but John just smiled. "So yeah, I thought that I have never loved any of them fully because...shit, I thought, I was straight, you know? But yeah, because of you," he finished lamely.

"Is this some sort of romantic declaration? No wonder they all dumped you," John said, now laughing openly.

Bobby looked down, embarrassment and disappointment clear in his face.

John hooked his fingers on the waistband of Bobby's pants, and pulled him closer. "I'm not looking for romantic declarations."

"Yeah? What are you looking for?" John's mouth was on his as soon as he finished the question. John didn't kiss; he conquered, fighting for every last particle of air in Bobby's lungs. Hands were everywhere, and Bobby couldn't remember getting this hard, this fast.

Each touch made Bobby want more. He breathed hard before diving back into those hard kisses. And what was that noise? Oh yes, John's head against the wall, and maybe he should ease up, but his brain didn't seem to understand that. There was only one way to go: straight ahead, full speed.

Bobby's lips found John's neck and he began to suck, loving the little moans that John let out, moans that increased as Bobby pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge in John's pants.

"Oh God." It slipped out before John bit on his lip, stopping any more concessions, but he couldn't stop his hips from undulating, seeking the maddening contact with Bobby's hand. His fingers carded Bobby's short hair and pulled sharply, enjoying the vivid pain as Bobby's teeth kept their hold on his neck.

John smacked his lips against Bobby's, before biting hard on his bottom lip. He pulled back and admired his work, biting his own lip as he stared. "I've wanted you for so fucking long."

Bobby grinned. "Then, let me fuck you." His hands stayed on John's pants, waiting for permission. The little nod was enough, and he unbuttoned the jeans. The denim wrapped John like a second skin and Bobby had to push it down.

He couldn't believe that he was doing this. He watched his own hand move over John's cock, spreading the drops of pre-cum over the hard length. He looked on as John closed his eyes and rolled his head back, lost in the pleasure.

John was so unguarded, so trusting in that moment, and Bobby had never wanted to please a person more than he did with John. He looked around for something to use. Almost a sense of panic, he didn't want to stop, but he couldn't hurt John.

When the pressure on his cock stopped, John opened his eyes, and focused on Bobby. Well, well, it seemed that Bobby knew exactly what they needed. John wondered how much he didn't know about his friend, but being a man, the thought disappeared quickly. "Hand lotion on the coffee table."

It was enough to spur Bobby into action. When he returned with the cream, he opened his own pants. John turned without a word, leaning against the wall, and he took that as a sign that John wanted this as much as he did.

A hand slipped beneath John's sweater, relishing the warmth and the contact. Bobby's lips returned on John's neck as he prepared his lover. He saw the flinch on John's face as he entered, and he slowed down, savoring the moment with long, slow thrusts that completed him over and over again.

He had never known that he could want this man so much. He had never consciously acknowledged the depth of his feeling for John, but here, making love to his best friend, Bobby finally learned what had caused the void that had haunted him since John had left the institute, but he wouldn't think of that now. No, he would concentrate on his lover. His hands were everywhere and nowhere, teasing and fondling, mimicking what Bobby liked, and when he felt John shake in his arms, he held tight, offering comfort and love as he reached his own orgasm.

In the aftermath, silence reigned in the room, yet his world had never been so alive. His body was vibrant in his post-coital bliss. Bobby could feel his heart beat in his chest, he could feel John's heavy breathing as their bodies moved from the effort, his blood pumped in his vein. Everything was perfect in the world until John destroyed all of that.

"So, did you scratch your itch?"

Bobby frowned, thinking that he had misheard. "What did you just say?"

John pulled away, turning to glare at his friend. "Come on, Bobby, all that bull about being straight." He snorted. "I should have known better. You read the book, saw the possibility of a quick fuck and here we are. What is it? You hide this from all your X Men friends? Dating the women, and fucking the guys on the slide?"

Bobby resisted the urge to punch him, but he was furious. A barrier of ice formed across John's chest, pressing him against the wall. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Really, Bobby, you seemed to know exactly what to do."

Bobby shook his head. "I'm sorry. Are you under the impression that women don't have assholes? And I can't believe I'm even having this discussion. I told you, I've had a few girlfriends, but no, I've never been with another man, and even if I had, I would never ever have sex with someone I don't care for." He pointed at the ice, and it disappeared. "You can be a real jerk, John."

"Some things don't change." John pulled up his jeans. He'd worry about the mess later. "You're still the same idealistic, good-hearted kid who wants to be the knight in shining armor, is that it?"

"Jesus Christ, John, why do you have to assume that I have an ulterior motive? I'm here because I wanted to see you, talk to you. I never thought that we would make love-"

"Make love?" John asked.

"Yes," Bobby answered exasperated. "Make love. I had no other reason but to find my friend, my best friend." He sighed resigned. "I don't know what I can do to make you believe that."

John leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of him. "You found me. Now what?"

"Do you have to make everything sound like a challenge?" Bobby came closer, resting a hand on John's arms. "I want to be your friend again, be more if you let me, but right now...right now, I want you to get cleaned up and come home with me for Christmas."

John blinked, then blinked again. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Bobby nodded, smiling. "You can't actually look forward to spending Christmas Eve in this house. That tree is the only sign that's Christmas. You didn't even decorate it. Hell, not even mistletoe."

John chuckled at that. "It's not like we needed it." Then he sighed and pushed himself off the wall. The motion brought him closer to Bobby. "I'd be as welcomed as the Grinch who stole Christmas."

"You'd be welcomed as my guest. Please..."

"Bobby..." But he knew that he couldn't deny Bobby anything when he used that pleading tone, and his eyes got all big, showing how blue they really were. Damn, he really had a soft spot for Bobby. "Okay, but I don't want to hear shit when all hell breaks loose."

"You won't hear a word. I swear." Bobby cupped John's face. "Can...God, I want to kiss you again."

"What are you waiting for?" It was John the first to act on that desire, but not for long. He pulled away, and buttoned Bobby's pants. "Get decent while I'll clean up. We don't want your X friends to think that I've corrupted you."

"But you have..." Bobby said teasingly. "Remember who gave me my first cigarette, and the fake ID to get beer? I like this sin much better."

John laughed. He took his sweater off and threw it at Bobby. "I bet you do," he said over his shoulder as he went for a shower.

~*~*~*~

John had been quiet all the way upstate. However, his zippo spoke volumes. At a point, Bobby had to crank up the radio to avoid listening to the constant clicking. Before they got out of the car, Bobby squeezed John's shoulder. "It'll be fine. The Professor will welcome you and so will the others."

John opened his zippo and played with the flame. Suddenly, he closed it and looked at Bobby. "Why are you doing this?"

Bobby didn't hesitate. Any doubts he might have had had disappeared the moment he had seen John. "Because I want you back in my life. I'll take what you're willing to give me, but I won't allow you to disappear again."

"You won't allow?" John challenged.

"That's right; I won't. I'm a lot stronger than the sixteen year old boy you left behind, and I don't mean my powers."

John seemed to accept that because he got out of the car and headed toward the house. When they got inside, the new students didn't even look at them, but when they walked into the rec room, all eyes turned.

"How could...", "Pyro?", "What the fuck?" These were only few of the exclamations that welcomed them.

Xavier guided his wheelchair around all the people to stop in front of the newcomers. "You were late and we were worried."

Bobby wanted to laugh. Leave it to the Professor to defuse the situation with a few words. "We had a tough time with traffic. I should have called; I'm sorry."

"Well, no harm done." He extended a hand toward John. "Welcome back to the institute."

John hesitated. He looked at Bobby and then shook Xavier's hand. "Thank you."

"Now that we're all here, we can have dinner." Xavier smiled and wheeled away.

~*~*~*~

Later that night, the staff and visitors sat in the living room. John had stopped counting the accusing glares sent his way. Instead, he stood in a corner, physically isolating himself from the rest of the group.

Bobby had done his best throughout dinner and afterwards to include John in the discussion, but there was only so much that he could do when there was so much antagonism among them.

However, in the last few minutes, John could feel that something was different. Oh yes, Wolverine and Cyclops were still looking at him, but it wasn't that 'we want to eviscerate you' look from the beginning of the night. It was more 'we know your secret' kind of look, and that scared him more, not that John would admit that.

John thought that maybe he had been wrong. Maybe, Cyclops had simply gone insane. The man was currently looking at the Christmas tree, circling it for no apparent reason.

"This is missing something, don't you think, Logan?" Cyke finally said.

"But you said that it was fine," Rogue protested.

"No, Marie, I think Slym is right. It's certainly missing something." Logan turned his head and stared at Bobby. "Don't you agree, Iceman?"

John felt out of the loop. He knew that there was some reason behind this song and dance, but from the blank look on people's faces, he wasn't the only one who had no idea what was going on. However, he was never one to be stopped by simple lack of knowledge.

"Flames are too still," he blurted out. John concentrated on the candles sitting on the tree branches and the flames began to dance, lengthening and shortening with captivating movements.

Bobby came to stand behind John, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder. "Logan is right. There is still something missing."

His extended hand stood next to John's, but instead of fire, snowflakes began to fall. John ignored the expression of surprise from Kitty and Rogue. It had taken them long enough to make the connection between the book and John's presence, but eventually they got it. Instead, he kept his focus on the flames that were now dancing around the flakes. As the first melted, Bobby decreased their temperature, until ice and fire were flirting with each other.

John turned his head, his lips almost brushing against Bobby's cheek. "We work well together."

"Yeah, we do." Bobby let his fingers intertwine with John's as they controlled their powers. Then, he turned and kissed him gently. "Welcome home, Johnny."


End file.
